


[证言The Testimony]嫌疑人XII的证言

by Anonymous



Series: 证言The Testimony [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, M/M, Organized Crime, Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “2013-2018，五年间，世界出现针对一线足球运动员的性侵害犯罪，26名球星成为被害人。”路人×查理。性犯罪。足控腿控黑球袜。[试阅]





	[证言The Testimony]嫌疑人XII的证言

**0.**  
是，我对强暴乔尔卢卡的事实供认不讳。

 **1.**  
我确实不是激情犯罪。  
我敬仰乔尔卢卡太久了。警官，你明白吗。我是萨格勒布人，在我年轻的时候，所有少年都看着他们那代人，又欣慰又羡慕。唉，哪个男孩子不想当个球星呢。我也想要，名车，腕表，大明星的老婆。  
不，我不是嫉妒。  
我想要他。  
他是我们的骄傲，国家的希望。命运却没有对他公平。他去莫斯科后，我想，啊，他的光环终于褪去了，啊，他的光环怎么会褪去呢。他是整个萨格勒布疼爱和敬仰的孩子啊。  
所以我去了莫斯科。  
警官，你要知道，我是个在社会意义上的成功人士。彻底换一个地方居住是一件很容易的事情。混成球迷组织的重要人物也是一件很容易的事情。  
最开始是，在南看台最接近球场的地方看他地球。后来他被提拔成队长顺位，我作为球迷会的领导人，也有一些接触。  
是的，我会看着他的照片自慰。  
他的腿。他的腿。他有全世界最美的腿。那个赛季我们的球袜是黑色的。警官，你敢说你对黑袜没有淫邪的念头吗？火车头的袜子还那么的薄，你都能从织物被抻开的线条里看到肌肉的线条。  
我有很多次、很多次想射在他的腿上，黑袜上。  
是的，我对这他的海报和球星卡自慰。  
但我最开始想要犯罪，是夺冠赛季后，他将球衣送给了球迷。没错，那个球迷就是我。  
我是懵的。我根本无法想象这样的奇迹会发生在自己身上。  
那可是球员踢完一场比赛的球衣啊，湿的透透的，还带着体温。我接过来，满手都是他的汗，他的气味，他的汗味。  
我对他的衣服做了所有你正在想着的事情，一个性犯罪者会对被害者做的事情。用它自慰。穿着它睡觉，撕咬它，舔它。像嗑药一样。真的像嗑药一样。那几天我大概没有一刻是清醒的——不，警官，相信你们也调查了我的背景和我的家里，我从未用过毒品或者药物上瘾。我只是在他气味里，我好像被他包裹着，我好像在他身体里一样。全身，我的全世界里，就只有他。  
那就是伊甸园的禁果。  
尝过入魔的滋味就逃不掉了。堕入魔道那一刻。  
我必须这么做。我必须真的占有他。我必须把自己的一部分伸进他的身体里。

 **2.**  
我说过了，我是一个社会意义的成功人士，做到任何事情都不会太难的。  
这就是您想知道的，对吧。我是怎么做到的。  
我先去接触了俱乐部安保人员，安保队长，伊万，他的母亲需要神经外科的治疗，我知道后帮助联系了医疗资源。我告诉他，因为是我的朋友，所以我可以为他支付巨额的医疗账单，但是他要帮我做三件事情。  
第一件事情，是他要在案发当天告诉他们的顺位队长来到更衣室，有一些安全措施监察方面的事情。  
第二件事情，是他要安排一次安全逃生演戏。  
第三件事情，是他要关闭更衣室的摄像头，并从外锁上门。  
他的母亲生命垂危。他没有选择。  
对，这就是我怎么将乔尔卢卡引入密室。  
剩下的问题只是我怎么制服他对吗？毕竟是一个一米九的后卫。  
乙醚和镇定剂，这位警官。我拿到这两种东西都不会很难的。  
我站在更衣室门后的阴影里埋伏他，用乙醚让他昏迷，然后为他注射了镇定剂。


End file.
